Ménage à trois: Aventura de tres
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyclyman  KylexClydexCartman : Kyle y Clyde deciden arriesgar su pescuezo y tener con Cartman una noche olvidable y con una sorpresa para uno de ellos... A espaldas de sus novios Trent y Josh. Dedicado a: Honey-Dolly, ShinigamiJazzDark89 y JeyDS.


**¿Qué hay de nuevo, gente? Antes que nada, muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes :-). Aquí les caigo con un nuevo fic estilo longshot; esta ocasión es un Lemon (o intento de... Nunca he sido buena con cierta clase de Lemons en donde los participantes en la actividad sexual sean tres personas en lugar de dos), más bien el primero en donde presento un ménage à trois sexual... Bueno, en realidad es sexo entre tres...**

**En fin, es unn Kyclyman (KylexClydexCartman) y este va dedicado a: Honey Dolly, a ShinigamiDarkJazz89 (ambas por dedicarme sus Treyle ^_^) y a JeyDS (a esta última se lo prometí, ya que le pedí que dibujara a Trent por sí solito y... bueno, no sé la razón de mi fascinación por los chicos malos ;-) ).**

**Ojalá les guste... Y no está de más decir que los personajes no son míos, sino de Trey y Matt.**

**¡Saludines!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ménage à trois:<strong>

**Una aventura de tres.**

Kyle y Clyde tocaron a la puerta de la casa de los Cartman.

Era viernes por la noche cuando ambos jóvenes se aventuraron a ir a la casa del gordo favorito de todos y todas a pedirle un enorme favor, estando ambos conscientes de que pedirle un favor a Cartman era como vender su alma al diablo. En fin, ahí estaban ellos: en la casa de quien menos uno pensaría que irían a parar y de quien ojalá salgan vivos una vez que terminen lo que ambos tenían pactado.

A Kyle y a Clyde no les importaba si entre ellos surgiera una aventura amorosa a expensas de sus respectivas parejas, Trent Boyett y Josh Meyers, ya que éstos siempre se la pasaban más tiempo en prisión por sus tonterías y pendejadas de juventud que con ellos, pero de eso a tener un trío sexual con el gordo, eso ya estaba fuera de lugar.

- Kyle, no estoy seguro de esto – comentó Clyde muy preocupado -. Es decir, a mí no me importaría si fuéramos solamente tú y yo dada nuestra profunda cercanía… ¿Pero con Cartman? ¿Hacer esto con tu peor enemigo, quien de seguro querrá más y hasta nos chantajeará convirtiéndonos en sus esclavos…?

- Clyde – espetó Kyle -, créeme que esto es muy difícil para mí, pero comprende también que ya no quiero seguir teniendo sueños húmedos de este tipo.

- Los sueños no se controlan.

- Lo sé, pero últimamente he estado empezando a interesarme en esta clase de actividades y eso es lo que más me está dando miedo.

- Kyle… ¿Le has dicho algo sobre esto a Trent?

- ¡No! ¡No, ni madres! ¡Es más, ni quiero ni se lo pienso contar! De hacerlo, ten por seguro que me mataría y tiraría mi cadáver en el Gran Cañón si fuera necesario. ¿A poco tú si se lo dijiste a Josh?

- No, ni pío. Y la verdad no quiero saber qué es lo que me haría si le llegara a contar una cosa así… Pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a quedar a merced de ese infeliz de Cartman…

La puerta inmediatamente se abrió.

Kyle y Clyde, con nerviosismo, saludaron:

- Hola, Cartman.

- ¿Qué hay, maricas?

- Uhmmm… Nada – respondió Clyde -… Sólo… sólo pasábamos por aquí a saludar…

Clyde iba a darse la media vuelta, pero Kyle le detuvo y, mirando desafiante a Cartman, fue directo al grano:

- Cartman, Clyde y yo queremos pedirte un favor.

El culón se echó a reír y le dijo con sorna:

- ¿Un favor? ¿A mí? ¿Por parte de ustedes dos? ¡Sí, claro, chúpenme las bolas, par de cabrones! Sea lo que sea, no estoy interesado, así qué jódanse y lárguense de mi casa.

Cartman estuvo a punto de aporrear la puerta en la nariz de Kyle, pero éste añadió rápidamente:

- Quiero cumplir esa vieja apuesta que hicimos sobre los duendes.

El castaño abrió intempestivamente la puerta al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso estaba oyendo lo que estaba oyendo?

- ¿Me estás jodiendo, Kahl? – le inquirió muy sorprendido.

- No… De hecho, te lo estoy diciendo escuetamente: Te haré sexo oral aquí mismo… A cambio del favor que te pidamos.

Cartman se quedó maravillado ante aquellas palabras y, apartándose de la entrada, les dijo:

- Pasen y siéntanse como en su casa.

Kyle y Clyde asintieron y entraron a la residencia del culón, quien estaba hasta cierto punto emocionado porque al fin el joven judío cumpliría aquella vieja apuesta de hace 10 años. Al verlos cómodos en el sofá, les preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué favor quieren que les haga?

Clyde miró a Kyle y luego a Cartman; el pelirrojo, por su parte, suspiró un poco y fue nuevamente directo al grano:

- Queremos tener relaciones sexuales contigo a la vez… Un trío, para ser exacto… Aquí y ahora.

Cartman se quedó sin palabras.

Kyle, sin aguantarse más, se levantó y se abalanzó encima del sorprendido dueño de la casa, estampando sus labios en los de él y empezando a recorrer con una mano los contornos de su cuerpo. Clyde, por su parte, se acercó a ellos y apartó el rostro de Kyle para poder besar también al gordo y luego al pelirrojo.

Cartman se sentía extraño y un poco aturdido al respecto.

¿Qué endemoniada mosca les habrá picado a esos dos para que en ese momento estén encima de él, besándole y besándose entre sí con hambre de curiosidad? ¿Sus parejas sabrán sobre esa locura o lo ignoraban por completo? Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, resolvió que tal vez no sería del todo malo tener una noche de follada con el judío y el amante de los tacos como compañeros sexuales.

Bueno, siempre y cuando las parejas de ambos no lo supieran o no se enteraran para nada de lo que hagan esa noche.

Trent Boyett tenía fama de ser un hombre de muy mal carácter, celoso y muy posesivo con sus parejas sentimentales; Kyle y Trent salieron por 5 meses y ya llevaban un año dos meses de noviazgo entre visitas a la prisión por su capacidad de cometer delitos y estar con el pelirrojo en los pocos días o momentos de libertad. Lamentablemente para el pelirrojo, aquella relación era muy inestable y Cartman dudaba mucho que el chico pudiera tolerar más ese comportamiento de Trent.

Josh Meyers, por su parte, era un completo cínico pervertido; le gustaba mucho compartir a Clyde con cualquier cabrón o vieja que él, y no Clyde, eligiera para pasar un rato. No obstante, detesta compartir a su pareja con otros de manera sentimental. Menuda contradicción, pero, por Dios santo, era Josh Meyers al fin y al cabo; el tipo era de naturaleza contradictoria, así que Clyde no se tenía la culpa de ponerle los cuernos una vez en la vida.

Si esos dos realmente desconocieran el asunto que sus parejas traían entre manos en esos momentos, entonces estaría en problemas, más con Trent que con Meyers. De hecho, Trent sería capaz de cometer un homicidio si se entera que Kyle le estaba poniendo los cuernos en ese momento…

_¡Pero al carajo! ¡Me vale madre lo que me hagan!_, pensó el tipo. _¡Voy a disfrutar esta noche!_

Tomó a Kyle de las nalgas y como pudo, se incorporó para subir las escaleras y entrar a la primera habitación que se topara; era una suerte que su madre haya salido a "trabajar" esa noche, lo que le quitaba un peso de encima. Clyde, quien les seguía, se quitaba la chaqueta y empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones para dejar salir su miembro, el cual ya estaba en completo estado de erección.

Cartman tiró a Kyle en la cama de su madre; el pelirrojo empezó a desabrocharse con prisa los pantalones y a quitarse la camiseta mientras que Cartman y Clyde se fundían en un beso apasionado y se ayudaban a terminar de quitarse la ropa entre sí. Luego, Kyle pujó a Cartman hacia él y aprisionó sus labios; Clyde se colocó detrás de Kyle y empezó a besarle los hombros y el cuello con hambre de saciar sus bajos instintos.

Kyle se arqueó enseguida al sentir cómo Cartman empezaba a masturbarle y Clyde le lamía los hombros y le dejaba chupetones en el cuello; el culón, al separar sus labios de los Kyle, se acostó a su lado y les dijo:

- Los dos. Abajo…

Lo que quería decir no era necesario mencionarlo, ya que Clyde y Kyle se pusieron al nivel de su miembro erecto y, entre ambos, empezaron a darle besos y tiernas atenciones a su falo al mismo tiempo que se besaban entre sí.

Aquél acto de erotismo hizo que Cartman se excitara mucho más; Kyle, sabiendo que Cartman le exigiría que le hiciera el tan ansiado sexo oral, empezó a masajear los testículos y a meter a su boca el grueso instrumento del amor.

Clyde, mientras tanto, se incorporó encima de Cartman para poder besarle con libertad mientras que éste tomaba su miembro y lo empezaba a masturbar.

El culón sentía que estaba en el Cielo.

Kyle haciéndole sexo oral y Clyde besándole los labios y pasando su lengua por el torso… Un placer que tal vez por esa única ocasión tendría por parte de esos dos, un placer que no cambiaría por nada del mundo…

Un placer que permanecería en lo más recóndito de su memoria para siempre.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿QUÉ ELLOS QUÉEEE? – gritó un rubio con furia mientras agarraba del cuello a un pelinegro.<p>

- ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – exclamó otro pelinegro muy sorprendido.

- ¡Lo juro, chicos! – respondió el primer pelinegro con miedo - ¡Eso es lo que ellos me dijeron hace unos tres días cuando vinieron a visitarme para pedir consejo!

Trent Boyett y Josh Meyers no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando de los labios de Mark "Romper" Stomper.

Es más, no podían concebir que en esos momentos sus respectivas parejas, Kyle Broflovski y Clyde Donovan, estuvieran teniendo un encuentro sumamente íntimo con Eric Cartman, el némesis de Trent en el terreno amoroso.

Mark, como pudo, logró soltarse del fuerte agarre de Trent y añadió:

- Ellos me dijeron que tenía la libertad de decirles a ustedes lo que tal vez esté pasando en estos momentos, chicos. Que eso ya lo dejaban a mi conciencia…

- ¡¿Y por qué coño no lo dijiste en ese momento, pedazo de mierda? – exclamó Trent - ¡¿Por qué te aguantaste hasta el día de hoy, justamente a tres días de que a Josh y a mí nos liberarán de la prisión por enésima vez?

- ¡Créanme que pensaba decírselos, Trent! Justamente ese mismo día pensaba decírselos, pero también pensé en el pleito que ellos dos se meterían con ustedes…

- ¡De todos modos ambos ya están en serios problemas! – espetó Josh con dolor y enojo - ¡Mi Clyde! ¡Mi novio! ¡Mi pareja sentimental teniendo una aventura sexual con ese idiota de Cartman!

Luego, dirigiéndose a Trent, añadió:

- No tendría problema si las personas con quienes Clyde tenga un trío sexual sea Kyle y otro más, ¡¿pero con él y con Cartman? ¡¿Con ese maldito cabrón? Digo… Si es que tú tampoco tendrías problemas con ello…

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ LOS TENDRÍA! – estalló Trent de ira - ¡KYLE ES MI PAREJA, MI NOVIO, MI COMPAÑERO SENTIMENTAL, Y NO TOLERO COMPARTIRLO CON NADIE, NI SIQUIERA CON CLYDE Y MUCHO MENOS CON ESE HIJO DE PERRA DE CARTMAN!

Mark observaba silenciosamente a ambos amigos discutir sobre la tamaña infidelidad de sus parejas.

Estaba sumamente arrepentido de no haber advertido a tiempo a sus dos amigos sobre los planes de Clyde y Kyle. Esos dos no sabían en qué pleito se habían metido...

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
><em>

_::Flashback::_

_- A ver, a ver, a ver… A ver si entendí esto: ¡¿Ustedes dos…van… a… tener relaciones sexuales con Cartman a la vez? – exclamaba un sorprendido Romper Stomper luego de escuchar la noticia en boca de Kyle y Clyde - ¡¿Están ustedes dos locos o qué onda?_

_- No estamos locos – respondió Kyle -. Simplemente tenemos curiosidad… Bueno, al menos yo tengo curiosidad. No sé Clyde…_

_- Como te comenté antes, Kyle, yo no tendría un inconveniente en pasar la noche contigo y con alguien más – decía Clyde mientras bebía su refresco -, pero aún no estoy seguro de querer aventarme a tener una aventura con Cartman._

_- Lo sé y te comprendo, pero yo quiero dormir bien y no despertarme con el cuerpo caliente ni mucho menos excitarme cada vez que vea al culón._

_Mark se los quedó mirando a los dos._

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ni mucho menos quería saber cómo reaccionarían Trent y Josh cuando se enteren de la locura de ambos. _

_Aclarándose la garganta, les dijo:_

_- Chicos… Si quieren ustedes mi consejo… No. Lo. Hagan. No cometan una locura que después lamentarán. Kyle, lo que tú tienes es hastío y ansiedad por la clase de relación amorosa que llevas con Trent; tus sueños con Cartman en realidad son una manifestación de ello y de la profunda soledad que sientes al tener a Trent en prisión. Tener un acostón con Cartman no es la solución, eso te lo aseguro. Clyde, viejo… Realmente no sé qué decirte; es decir, Josh te comparte con otras personas sexualmente, pero sentimentalmente no. En fin, lo que les aconsejo a ustedes es que hablen con sus parejas sobre esto._

_- ¡Ni madres! – exclamó Kyle – Con Trent no puedo hablar de eso, Mark. Sabes bien que él es muy posesivo conmigo._

_- Pero creo que debes hacerlo por el bien de su relación, Kyle. Si yo fuera tú, lo haría en estos momentos; tal vez el buen Trent te dé un pase libre…_

_- O me dé una patada por el culo y me recuerde que soy suyo y de nadie más._

_- A Josh no le importará que yo tenga una aventura contigo – añadió Clyde -, pero dudo mucho que tolere compartirme sexualmente o sentimentalmente con Cartman. Lo odia con toda su alma y cada vez que lo ve, ansía matarlo. Y Trent… ¡Ufff! ¡Ni qué decir!_

_- Chicos – dijo Mark-, hablo en serio. Ellos tienen que saber esto; de no hacerlo, habrán serios problemas, especialmente con Trent._

_- ¿Sabes algo, Mark? – dijo Kyle muy hastiado – Tal vez tengas razón… Pero, en lo que a mí respecta, prefiero hacerlo con Cartman y con alguien más; no quiero obligarte, Clyde. Estás en pleno derecho de negarte y de serle fiel a tu pareja, pero en lo que a mí respecta, Trent se puede ir al carajo en este preciso momento. Estoy harto de que él siempre me haga a un lado y no escuche mis consejos; estoy harto de que siempre me llamen por teléfono para que me digan que él fue arrestado por equis o ye delito. No me parece justo que todo el mundo esté con su pareja haciendo cosas de pareja mientras que yo esté sentado rumiando por las estupideces de Trent. Lo siento, Mark, pero yo tendré relaciones con Cartman y tal vez llegue a pactar algún acuerdo con él…_

_- Kyle…_

_- Lo siento, chicos, pero ya no puedo más…_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&&%&%&%&%&**  
><em>

Mark ladeó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que Kyle había querido decir antes de irse; efectivamente su relación con Trent no tenía una base en qué sostenerse ni mucho menos una estabilidad emocional propia de una pareja. Tal vez era por eso que Kyle había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida y mandar al carajo a Trent sin palabras teniendo relaciones sexuales con Clyde y con Cartman.

De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, tal vez lo mejor para Kyle era distanciarse de Trent y rehacer su vida sin él… Pensándolo aun más detalladamente, la culpa la tenía Trent por sus estupideces de chico malo; todo el mundo lo sabía, sobre todo Stan y Kenny, quienes desde el principio le advirtieron que su relación con Boyett no iba a ir a ningún lado.

_Espero que esos dos solo lo hagan como una cosa de una sola noche,_ pensó mientras interrumpía a sus amigos en medio de su acalorada discusión.

* * *

><p>Kyle se arqueó al sentir el miembro de Clyde dentro de su cavidad anal al mismo tiempo que Cartman ofrecía su miembro para que se lo succionara, cosa que Kyle lo hacía con demasiado fervor y hambre de probar sensaciones diferentes a las experimentadas cuando estaba con Trent.<p>

Los tres lo disfrutaban a más no poder.

Disfrutaban estar los tres juntos, solos, en la habitación de la mamá de Cartman, y teniendo una aventura íntima de tal vez una sola noche… O tal vez el inicio de una aventura en el terreno amoroso para Cartman.

Más allá del placer, Cartman sentía que había realizado sus sueños al tener a Kyle bajo su merced y haciéndole las cosas más sucias que en su mente podía imaginarse; de hecho, siempre había sentido la curiosidad de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, de verle arquearse ante el menor contacto íntimo entre ambos, de poder poseer aunque sea en una sola noche su cuerpo y su alma sin pensar en qué coño diría Trent Boyett.

De poder susurrar su nombre sin reservas, sin pudor alguno… Sólo para sentirse el dueño absoluto de sus caricias y de cualquier cosa que provenga del pelirrojo, incluyendo los sentimientos.

No podía evitarlo.

No podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que veía a Trent y a Kyle juntos las veces que el tipo estaba fuera de la prisión, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir tristeza y coraje al ver a su pelirrojo en plena soledad y depresión mientras que el imbécil de su pareja se encuentra en prisión purgando condenas de hasta dos meses por robo o por lapidar el auto de alguien.

Cartman quería ofrecerle a Kyle todo lo que Trent no podía ofrecerle ni aunque jurara sobre la Biblia. Quería ofrecerle estabilidad emocional, atención y, sobre todo, amor.

¿Amor? ¿Cómo Kyle podría amar a alguien igual de detestable que él, Eric Theodore Cartman? ¿Acaso alguna vez le hará caso y mandará al carajo a Boyett una vez por todas?

Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo: A través del alma, del corazón y del cuerpo.

Jalando tiernamente de los cabellos a Kyle, susurró:

- Dios… Eres bueno, Kahl… Sigue así… Mi judío… E-eres mi judío… Mío y el de Clyde… ¡Carajo!

El éxtasis estaba próximo.

Cartman lo podía sentir; Clyde empezó a embestir con más fuerza mientras que Kyle gemía del intenso placer que recorría en todo su cuerpo a la par de succionar a mayor velocidad el miembro del gordo.

Llegó un momento en que el gordo retiró su miembro de la boca del judío para que Clyde lo pusiera boca arriba para continuar embistiendo; no obstante, antes de que pudiera introducirse nuevamente en el pelirrojo, Cartman puso una mano en el hombro de Clyde y lo apartó para poder ocupar su lugar.

Incorporó a Kyle y, con señas, le ordenó a Clyde que se recostara boca arriba para que él pudiera recibir el miembro de Kyle dentro de su cavidad; ambos obedecieron y, una vez en posición, el culón introdujo su pene dentro de la cavidad anal de Kyle y, rítmicamente, ambos empezaron a balancearse hasta que finalmente llegaron sincrónicamente al orgasmo.

Kyle acabó en el interior de Clyde al mismo tiempo que éste acabó en los torsos de ambos; Cartman fue el más satisfecho de los tres al terminar dentro de Kyle abundantemente.

Agotados, los tres se posicionaron en el lecho de tal manera que Kyle y Clyde abrazaron a Cartman.

Tras un rato de silencio, Clyde exclamó:

- ¡Wow! Eso fue intenso, chicos.

- Sí… - dijo Kyle.

- Lo fue – añadió Cartman con una sonrisa.

Clyde se sentó y, mirando a sus dos amantes ocasionales, les dijo:

- He decidido terminar con Josh.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Kyle.

- Pues… Sinceramente nuestra relación no está funcionando, Kyle. Él siempre en prisión y yo aquí afuera… A eso agreguémosle que él, en esta clase de cosas, es el que siempre elige los compañeros sexuales. No sé si hay alguien en prisión con quien me esté poniendo el cuerno, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que, si él fuera otra clase de persona, sería mucho más feliz y haríamos cosas normales de pareja y no cosas kinky como a él le gustan.

- No eres el único que piensa eso, Clyde. Yo… Yo también pienso cortar por lo sano con Trent.

Cartman se volvió intempestivamente hacia Kyle e inquirió:

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí… Al igual que Clyde, siento que mi relación con él no funciona. Estoy cansado de verle siempre en prisión y de estar discutiendo con él sobre el asunto.

- Dudo mucho que te dejará ir, Kahl. Es bien sabido que Trent es un tipo que no soporta que sus parejas sentimentales le abandonen.

- ¡¿Disculpa? ¡Él es el que me abandona siempre, no yo!

- Ea, Kahl, tranquilo. Sólo estaba comentando…

- Lo siento, Cartman. Es que yo…

Cartman le dio sorpresivamente un beso en los labios ante la mirada asombrada de Clyde y, con genuina ternura, le dijo:

- Y sin embargo, harías bien en dejarle… Kyle. Él no te merece, ni aunque pataleara y gritara que sí. Hay otros aquí afuera que darían todo lo que tienen con tal de tenerte en sus brazos… Y yo soy una de esas personas.

Kyle miró sorprendido a Cartman.

Éste se incorporó y, con voz entrecortada, le dijo:

- Tal vez sea un verdadero cabrón contigo, Kahl, pero… Hace años que empecé a tener sentimientos distintos hacia ti.

Kyle se sentó de súbito.

- Cada vez que te veo con ese idiota de Trent – añadió Cartman-, me siento mal, enojado y roto por dentro; me siento con ganas de llorar al ver cómo esos tiernos labios suyos posan sobre los de ese pendejo.

- Cartman…

- Ese idiota no te merece, Kahl. No te merece y tú no mereces estar solo…

Clyde y Kyle abrieron los ojos como platos mientras que Cartman posaba sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo y concluyó:

- Es decir… ¡Carajo! ¡La cosa es que te amo, Kahl! ¡Te amo con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Te amo tanto que no toleraría verte sufrir por un maldito cabrón de mierda como Boyett!

- Eric… - susurró Kyle.

- Daría todo con tal de verte feliz, aunque sea con otra persona… Te amo tanto que incluso esta noche te sentí mío y no de ese infeliz.

Kyle empezó a derramar lágrimas; no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando: Cartman le estaba confesando sus sentimientos por él; le estaba dando en bandeja de plata su corazón y, si viera más allá, su alma.

Clyde, por su parte, sintió que estaba en medio de un momento íntimo en donde él era un simple e indeseable espectador; pensando que lo más sensato sería dejarlos solos, se levantó de la cama, se puso sus bóxers y, con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

Estando solos, Cartman le robó un beso a Kyle; éste le correspondía ávidamente mientras inconscientemente una de sus manos bajaba hacia el miembro del gordo y, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Cartman, introducía la punta en su entrada.

- Tómame – susurraba el joven judío en el oído del castaño -… Tómame como tuyo… Quita de mi alma y de mi cuerpo las marcas de Boyett y deja las tuyas…

- Kyle…

- Sólo así podré olvidarme de Trent… Y podré acordarme de ti… Sólo te pido tiempo para pensarlo.

- Esperaré… Mas no te tomaré como mío formalmente… Aún no… No hasta que resuelvas tus asuntos con Boyett.

Kyle sonrió entre besos.

Aquella estrategia era en realidad una prueba para saber si verdaderamente Cartman sentía algo por él o era un simple capricho suyo; si hubiera sido un capricho suyo, simplemente tendrían sexo y ya, pero al ver que Cartman decidió no tener relaciones con él por segunda vez, se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Cartman.

Éste se apartó de Kyle y, con una sonrisa, le preguntó:

- ¿Quieren algo de comer? Puedo prepararles hamburguesas… Y Kosher para ti.

- Sí, gracias – respondió el pelirrojo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Satisfecho, Cartman se marchó de la habitación mientras que Clyde, quien estaba afuera esperando a que el pretendiente de su amigo judío saliera feliz o triste, entró y, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, le preguntó a Kyle:

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Me ama, Clyde – respondió el pelirrojo con una emoción que jamás había experimentado antes -. ¡Me confesó que me amaba! Yo… ¡Yo no sé qué decir a esto! Me siento… Me siento raro, ¿sabes? Me siento extraño y muy feliz…

- ¿Quieres saber mi consejo?

Kyle asintió con la cabeza y Clyde, respirando hondo, le dijo:

- Toma esta oportunidad que la vida te está ofreciendo, Kyle. Como dijiste antes, tu relación con Trent realmente está en un vacío emocional; una relación vacía no te lleva a nada. Recordarás que Stan y Kenny te lo dijeron hace un año y medio.

- Sí, lo sé… Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberles escuchado, aunque he de confesar que en ese entonces estaba enamorado de Trent.

- Ya lo dijiste: Lo _estabas_. Mira, no sé qué tanto pueda ofrecerte el culón, pero por alguna extraña razón presiento que él te puede ofrecer lo que Trent no: Tal vez te ofrezca seguridad emocional, tal vez te ofrezca la estabilidad que tanto has tratado de conseguir con Trent… Tal vez incluso con el tiempo, si es que al fin y al cabo llegaras a aceptarle, tú y él sean el uno para el otro.

Kyle bajó la cabeza y se puso a meditar.

Clyde podría tener razón, definitivamente podría tenerla.

Cartman será un verdadero cabrón, pero esa noche él le había demostrado que era algo más que un infeliz racista e hijo de perra: le demostró con actos lo que las palabras parecían reforzar. Le demostró a través de la gentileza con la que le trató cuando estaban teniendo relaciones que él también era capaz de dar seguridad emocional y que incluso, si le diera la oportunidad, podría cambiar aunque sea un poco.

Sólo para él, para Kyle Broflovski.

No obstante, como le había dicho Cartman, primero tenía qué zanjar sus asuntos con Trent… Y sobre eso él tendría qué elegir muy bien las palabras para no terminar mal con el rubio de fama meteóricamente violenta.

De repente sonó el celular de Clyde; éste lo agarró de la mesa de noche y contestó:

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Clyde?- respondió una voz apenas en un susurro audible - Soy yo, Romper Stomper._

- ¡Hola, Mark!, ¿cómo estás?

_- Uhmmm… Yo estoy bien, pero me temo que ustedes no lo estarán._

Clyde tembló ante las últimas palabras de Stomper; éste añadió:

_- Viejo, ellos ya lo saben._

- ¡¿Qué?

Clyde puso la llamada en altavoz para que lo escuchara Kyle e inquirió:

- ¡¿Ellos ya lo saben?

Kyle se sobresaltó.

_- Sí… Se los dije hace apenas unas cuatro horas. Y no lo tomaron muy bien, sobre todo Trent. El tipo está hecho un chile._

- Dios mío… - susurró Kyle con temor.

_- Josh está muy contrariado y dolido por la noticia… Y a propósito del asunto, ¿lo hicieron o fue nada más una broma pesada?_

- ¿Cómo que una broma pesada? – protestó Cartman, quien al parecer estaba parado en la puerta desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo -¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos…! Hola, Stomper. Años sin verte y escucharte.

_- Igualmente, culón._

- ¡Jódete, Stomper! ¡Estoy fuertecito, no gordo!

_- Ea, ea, tranquilo, viejo. En fin, como les decía: Trent y Josh están furiosos y muy dolidos. Se sienten traicionados por lo que acababan de hacer y ya Trent juró vengarse de Cartman una vez que salga de prisión. Chicos, si yo fuera ustedes, vendría mañana mismo a la prisión para hablar bien sobre el asunto._

- Pues por mí – espetó Kyle -… Trent se puede ir al carajo.

Clyde y Cartman lo miraron sorprendidos.

Kyle añadió:

- Dile esto a Trent de mi parte, Mark: Que vaya… y… chingue… a… su… madre. ¡Estoy harto de sus celos y de su actitud posesiva! ¡Siento que soy más un juguete sexual que su pareja, así que se joda de redondito! ¡No quiero volverle a ver jamás, ni siquiera quiero que se aparezca en mi casa! Dile eso, Mark. ¡Dile que se olvide de mí para siempre y que se busque a otro pendejo que realmente pueda soportar sus estupideces! Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, Kyle se levantó de la cama, se puso los bóxers y, tomando la mano de Cartman, salió de la habitación; Clyde, por su parte, desactivó el modo de altavoz y le dijo a Stomper:

- Mañana iré a ver a Josh y hablaré con él claramente. Mándale… No… Mejor no le mandes ningún saludo mío. No quisiera meterte en pleito ajeno por culpa nuestra.

_- No hay problema, viejo._

- Bien…

_- ¿Y tú qué harás? Es decir, a juzgar por lo que me dices, parece ser que tú también decidiste cortar con Josh._

- Pues… No sé, Mark. Realmente quiero tener una pareja estable, ¿sabes? Me gustaría salir nuevamente con chicas y, pues… No sé, tal vez tener una linda relación de pareja sin prisas y sin necesidad de estar haciendo las pendejadas que Josh hacía siempre. Me quedó algo de esa costumbre de tener compañeros sexuales, pero siento que ya es momento de sentar cabeza y tener familia.

_- Órale… Me alegro mucho de que pensaras así, ¿sabes? Creo que es lo mejor para ti. Y para Kyle, bueno, él sabrá qué hacerle._

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

_- Ok._

- Ehmmm… Cartman se le declaró a Kyle y, viejo, lo creas o no, presiento que el culón hablaba en serio sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

_- ¡No chingues!_

- No chingo. Es la pura verdad. De hecho, Kyle está empezando a considerarlo.

_- Pues… Definitivamente ese detalle enfurecerá más a Trent, claro, si se llegara a enterar, pero esperemos y el culón no sea uno más… Bien, viejo, un gusto saludarte. Debo colgar; el guardia está detrás de mí atizándome con el reloj._

- Nos vemos entonces, Mark. Hasta luego…

* * *

><p>- Hasta luego – respondió Stomper y colgó.<p>

Se volvió y, seguido del guardia, se volvió silenciosamente hacia su celda.

Ahí le esperaba Rudy Marshall, un primo cercano de Stan Marsh y gran amigo suyo; Rudy, al ver a Stomper entrar, le preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Lograste comunicarte con ellos?

- Sí…

- ¿Lo hicieron o fue una mala jugada para sacar de quicio a Boyett y a Meyers?

- Me temo que no era una mala jugada… Lo hicieron, viejo. Lo hicieron… Y a eso añádele que Cartman se le declaró a Kyle y éste ya lo está empezando a considerar, tanto así que ya me pidió que le dijera a Trent que se vaya al carajo…

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí…Y Clyde… Pues… Él también cortará toda relación sentimental con Josh.

- Dios…

- Sí… Así de cosas…

- ¿Cómo crees tú que reaccionarán Josh y Trent cuando se los digas?

Mark ladeó la cabeza y, con timidez y resignación, respondió:

- Prefiero que lo veas por ti mismo cuando se los diga mañana. Por ahora lo único que quiero es dormir. Buenas noches, viejo.

- Buenas noches, Mark.

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en sus literas y, en cuestión de minutos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. No obstante, ambos no advirtieron que, en la celda de al lado, surgió un silencio sepulcral entre sus dos habitantes luego de escuchar su plática. Ambos ocupantes, abrazados, lloraron a lágrima viva y en silencio la pérdida de sus respectivos amores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega mi longshot o como sea el término...<strong>

**Sé que estuvo escrito al fegadazo y el Lemon de trío salió pésimo, pero aún así ojalá les haya gustado, ya que, por primera vez y porque ya era justo y necesario, Trent pierde a Kyle y éste se va con el culón XD. Lo demás lo dejo a consideración del lector.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
